Amadeus Morgan
Amadeus Morgan (b. July 5, 6219) is an Astrusian mage from Erebia Village who was the first apprentice of Sek'hai Khigal, master of Diatyallah Gatti, and magic partner of Alkim Gatti. Background Early Life Amadeus was born to a well off family of devout Astrusian mages who wished their son to be one of the greatest. It was decided he would learn from one of Erebia's most respected masters, Sek'hai Khigal. During his training, he met Alkim Gatti and the two became friends and training partners. Amadeus also took a shining to Alkim's younger sister Diatyallah, taking on more of a brotherly role to her than Alkim. During his training with Sek'hai, he learned tradional Astrusian magic as well as some dark magic that Sek'hai secretly introduced. After Amadeus' Carnea, Sek'hai tried to convince him to rise up against Baraluneska Repaltia and take control of Erebia, bringing in a new age of magic unencumbered by the restrictions of Astrusian beliefs. Despite his loyalty to Sek'hai, he could not in good conscience allow the coup to happen and informed Baraluneska. As a result, Sek'hai was exiled from the village. Amadeus was praised by Baraluneska, but the rest of the village was suspicious of the boy and feared he had been influenced by Sek'hai. Partnership with Alkim Gatti One of those who still supported Amadeus was his longtime partner Alkim, who due to his natural familial influences and magical power was one of the most powerful and famous mages in the village. Together, the true served as village guardians and dispelled the forces of darkness away from Erebia. Thanks to their cooperation, Amadeus finally regained the respect of the village. As Diatyallah's 8th birthday drew near, Alkim was slated to serve as her master. Shortly before her birthday, Alkim and Amadeus were training in the woods outside of the village when they were attacked by the Barghest. The creature overpowered Alkim and mortally wounded him, devouring his soul along with his body. Before Amadeus could be killed, Baraluneska arrived and drove the monster away. Amadeus felt guilty for Alkim's death, taking full responsibility. He vowed to find a way to save Alkim's soul, and to train Diatyallah to become a greater mage than either of them would be. Falling to Dark Magic For the next eight years, Amadeus trained Diatyallah, calling her Dee instead because she preferred that name. All the while, he looked into folklore about the Barghest and ways of bringing back the dead. However, Astrusian magic forbids necromancy so he could find no results in his texts. While searching one day, he discovered Sek'hai's old books about dark magic. These books featured the methods of opening the gate to the world of the dead, which Amadeus believed was the method of bringing Alkim back. Just before Dee's Carnea, he presented her with a necklace that would ward off evil. That night, he prepared the ritual to open the gate to the world of the dead. Once it was open, Amadeus could not differentiate between the spirits and before he could find Alkim, a demon crossed over and possessed him. The demon warped his body and transformed him into a giant dragon which began to destroy the village. Even Baraluneska, it took the most powerful mages in the village to stop the monster. Baraluneska was able to seal the demon away, but could not exorcise it from Amadeus. When he recovered, Amadeus revealed all that had happened to Baraluneska, who told him that there was nothing she could do to save him now. The seal was only temporary and over time the demon would begin to leak out and take control until the day it consumed him completely at which time Baraluneska would not be able to stop it. Desperate for Dee's sake to find a cure, Amadeus was granted an exile from the village to seek out a cure from Sek'hai. He promised Baraluneska that if he was unable to save himself in time, he would take his own life. Contrary to his teachings, he asked Baraluneska to tell Dee that he had left the village in pursuit of the monster that attacked the village. He left before dawn without fulfilling Dee's Rite of Carnea. Life in Exile Around three months after leaving Erebia, Amadeus tracked down Sek'hai in the Withered Lands. Sek'hai initially refused to help the one who betrayed him, but when he realized the potential usefulness Amadeus could have for him sought out an answer. Despite his knowledge, Sek'hai found not way to save Amadeus, though was inspired by his former apprentice to perform the same ritual with a lesser demon. Sek'hai tells Duncan Cairn that Amadeus must have been dead by the events of To Touch the Sky. ''The Creator tells Adam in ''The Kyoto Ordeal that Amadeus did in fact die prior to Dee becoming his assistant.